


Двойная радуга

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бреннан: Мистер Кент, вы могли собрать нужную сумму за 12 часов?<br/>Отец мальчиков: Нет, а что?<br/>Вега (переговорщик): Могильщик дал мистеру Кенту 24 часа.<br/>Бут: У его сыновей воздуха было на 12 часов. Даже если бы вы последовали совету мистера Веги и заплатили выкуп, вы бы не спасли своих сыновей.<br/>Вега: Он защищает ФБР!<br/>Бреннан: В бочке их было двое, значит, и кислород они расходовали вдвое быстрее. Могильщик ошибся.<br/>Вега: Он не ошибается.<br/>Бреннан: Значит, он и не собирался возвращать мальчиков.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойная радуга

У сирен были ангельские голоса. Мягкие, сексапильные и такие высокие, что, казалось, они должны сорваться на писк, но нет, голоса поднимались все выше и выше, как тянулись к небу ростки бобового дерева из сказки, раскачивались, подрагивали и колебались, но не срывались.

– Мэтт, – пели сирены и манили к себе мягкими, как их голоса, руками. – Мэтт, братишка, только не бросай меня, Мэтт, только не бросай меня, не умирай, слышишь?

Мэттью попытался покачать головой, возражая. Нет, конечно, он не собирается умирать, как минимум не в ближайшие пятьдесят лет. Но голову будто зажало в тиски, и Мэтт понял: его действительно привязали к корабельной мачте, до сирен никак не дотянуться. Он дернулся, но тело одеревенело, пустило корни и они проросли в такелаж. Сирены улыбались и покачивали большими, округлыми и пухлыми, как воздушные шарики, грудями. Руки сирен плавно изгибались под самыми немыслимыми углами, вытягивались, словно теплая жвачка, приставшая к подошве. Их синюшные ладони подползали все ближе. Они как мультяшки, понял Мэтт, а значит, и я тоже.

Одна из сирен дотронулась до его щеки, обожгла пощечиной.

– Ну очнись же! – сказала она голосом Райана.

Мэтт открыл глаза. Черным-черно. До цветных пятен и радужных кругов, мелькающих перед глазами. Там, под закрытыми веками, было светлее, чем здесь и сейчас. В нос ударил мерзкий запах засраного туалета и еще чего-то непонятного. Когда-то, еще в детстве, давным-давно, Мэтт был в хосписе у дедушки – там пахло похоже. Моментально нахлынул животный ужас, самая страшная догадка, которая только могла прийти в голову. Ничего хуже Мэтт был не в силах вообразить.

– Райан? – голос звучал глухо и хрипло, как чужой. – Я в больнице? Я ослеп?

Внезапно он понял, что ему очень холодно. Чувства возвращались друг за другом неуверенной походкой, как приятели с вечеринки. Мэтт пересилил себя и сел, опираясь на руки. Под ладонями был влажный, мертвенно холодный металл. Было все так же темно, и по голове словно врезали кирпичом – так она болела. Мэтт поморщился, потрогал затылок и тут же отдернул руку: шишка на затылке отозвалась острой болью, в глазах снова засверкали круги. Шишка с подсохшей ранкой, как от укуса пчелы. Здоровенная, должно быть, пчелка ужалила.

– Я ослеп? – повторил Мэтт и зашарил руками вокруг. Пальцы наткнулись на что-то горячее, шершавое и заскорузлое. Райан где-то рядом охнул, как от боли.

– Не-а, – ответил он сдавленно, будто сдерживая кашель. – Тут просто темно, а мой айфон выбросили. Твой, наверное, тоже, я не нашел, чем посветить. Нас заперли, тут всюду железо, только в одном месте стекло, но его никак не получается разбить.

– Кто запер? Как? Это шутка, да? – Мэтт помотал головой, шишка на затылке отозвалась болью. Из густой, как чернила, окружающая тьма плавно превращалась в обычную прозрачную ночную темень, в ней угадывалось лицо брата, светлое овальное пятно. Он совсем рядом, понял Мэтт, здесь очень мало места. Но почему так холодно?

– Ты что, ничего не помнишь? – голос Райана звучал непривычно хрипло. – Эта сука, это все она.

Мэтт напряг память: ничего. Как обрывочные кадры любительской видеопленки: вечеринка в честь Хэллоуина, дым плотными слоями плывет в воздухе от стены к стене, полупьяная незнакомая девчонка хохочет, отталкивает его, пиво рекой, еще пиво, снова пиво, спрятанная в бардачке бутылка виски, украденная из отцовского бара, голос где-то за спиной, далеко: «Эй, братишка, меня подожди!», гулкие шаги по бетону, лампочка возле машины не горит, звон ключей – а потом темнота.

– Это все она, она, – в темноте сбивчиво прошептал Райан, и Мэтту вдруг стало очень страшно, сердце гулко стукнуло невпопад, словно качнулся и ударил в грудь изнутри тяжелый кусок льда. Что-то было совсем не так, и Райан, который говорил не своим голосом, и запотевший металл вокруг них, и спертый воздух. Мэтт потянулся в темноте к брату, обнял его за плечи, тот вздрогнул от прикосновения, сипло выдохнул и продолжил, быстро, как будто его прорвало:

– Она сказала, я никому не смогу разболтать. Смеялась. Закрыла здесь. Закопала. Землей забросала. Затаскивала тебя в багажник, я закричал, побежал к ней, она так быстро двигалась, так быстро, хоть я и бежал изо всех сил! Вскочила за руль, ударила по газам, я все помню, она сбила меня! Не могу встать.

– Что? – тупо переспросил Мэтт. Сердце снова качнулось, повисло на тонкой ниточке.

– Она сказала, нам не хватит воздуха на двоих, а она соблюдет все условия, – голос Райана упал почти до неслышного шепота. – Что она сдержит слово, но нас найдут слишком поздно, и я никому уже не расскажу про нее. Мы умрем здесь, Мэтт, умрем, а она выкрутится.

Мэтт судорожно прижал Райана к себе. Тот дрожал, и Мэтт вспомнил: это уже было когда-то, очень давно, в далеком детстве. Они носились по только что замерзшему пруду, прямо перед Рождеством, Райан кричал и смеялся, а потом вдруг исчез – провалился под лед, в черную воду. Мэтт тогда подполз к полынье и стал тянуть Райана на себя, а хрупкий лед обламывался и обламывался прямо под ним, пока он полз и тащил брата, почти до самого берега. А потом они сидели, обнявшись, на берегу, и Райан дрожал. Только тогда было светло, снег радужно поблескивал на солнце, дом – в пяти шагах за холмом, и можно было больше ничего не бояться.

– Она рыжая, лицо круглое такое, нос курносый, – продолжал Райан. – Ниже меня на полголовы. Пять футов… пять-шесть дюймов. Глаза маленькие.

– Зачем ты мне это рассказываешь? – Мэтт зажмурился и замотал головой, отгоняя нарисовавшийся в голове образ, похожий на ведьму из старого мультфильма. Засмеялась, потащила, заперла, закопала. И высокая остроконечная шапка, конечно же.

– Слушай! – Райан дернулся, горячо дохнул в лицо, зашевелился и глухо застонал. Он просто пылал жаром, Мэтт чувствовал, какой неприятный этот жар, неживой, свинцовый, как он переползает в его ладонь с братового плеча. Хотелось стряхнуть этот жар, как паука с руки, но ведь это же Райан, братишка, и так нельзя.

– Ты расскажешь, ты, – продолжал говорить он, дрожа. – Иначе она выиграет. Эта сука не должна выиграть, понимаешь? Ни за что. Прости меня, братишка, я должен, я просто должен. И ты должен. Выбраться. Обещай мне!

Он снова дернулся под рукой Мэтта, дернулся резко и неожиданно, а потом по руке потекло что-то горячее и густое, пахнущее солью и осенними листьями. Мэтт вскрикнул, попытался наощупь зажать рану… рану на шее Райана, но кровь сочилась сквозь пальцы, пульсировала, текла и текла, заливая холодный пол.

– Почти не больно, – прошептал Райан и улыбнулся. Мэтт не мог видеть его улыбку, но просто знал, по голосу знал, по дыханию, что брат улыбается и сейчас, пока его кровь заливает пол этой металлической тюрьмы.

– Мы оба выберемся, – сказал Мэтт, стараясь плотнее зажать рану и говорить уверенно, твердо. – Выберемся обязательно. Зуб даю, коренной, верхний. Веришь?

Райан молчал и улыбался в темноте.

– Выберемся, вот увидишь, – Мэтт чувствовал, как постепенно спадает горячечный жар, охвативший Райана. – Знаешь, чего? Помнишь наши добрые приметы? Три красных джипа подряд, сидеть между двух блондинок и двойная радуга? Помнишь же?

Райан молчал и улыбался.

– Так вот, я утром видел двойную радугу, честно! Во все небо, такая здоровая. Ты еще спал, соня. Выберемся, точняк!

Райан молчал. Стало очень холодно.

– Я видел двойную радугу, – повторил Мэтт и, больше не стесняясь, громко всхлипнул.


End file.
